kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Horned King
"So, you have come this far, and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness! ''Now I call on my Army of the Dead; the Cauldron-born! Arise, my messengers of death! Our time has arrived!" - The Horned King to Mickey just before their final battle within the depths of the ruined Dark Beauty Castle ' The Horned King''' is the main villain from the first Kingdom Hearts Unlimited fanfiction in the series. He never appeared in the original series, but now appears in the role of the false Ansem, the first of the Seekers of Darkness to challenge Sora/Mickey on his quest to save the worlds from the forces of darkness. The Horned King was originally Marwoleath Enohart, one of the greatest of the original Keyblade Order, as well as the major domo to the now disappeared Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. But his lust for more power, coupled with the manipulations of the demon king Chernabog, led him and his misguided young pupil, Anakin Skywalker, into undertaking a ceremony which stripped them of their hearts and transformed them into hideous monsters. Because Marwoleath gave up his heart on his own free will, unlike Anakin who was manipulated into murdering himself by possession, he retained his memories in his new existence, and evolved into a new being, a lich king named the Horned King. With his new form, the Horned King, under the instructions of Lord Chernabog, attacked the Realm of Light, intending to have his new minions, the undead hordes of the Cauldron-Born, consume the hearts of every world and lead him to Kingdom Hearts. Story Personality Appearance The Horned King is a skeletal creature with green, rotting flesh and two gnarled horns from which he earns his name. It is debatable whether the Horned King was undead or living; since Creeper served him wine at some point, it can be assumed he possesses a digestive tract, implying he is a living being or at least that he is still able to enjoy food and drink. It is possible that in his quest for power he tried several dark magical approaches, which left his physical appearance deteriorating. Before possessing Oswald, the Horned King was little more than a wandering heart and could only appear as a figure in a brown hooded robe. This robe has two dark brown straps crossing over his shoulders and chest with five metal studs lining either strap, as well as the two gnarled horns bursting from the hood of the robe. Due to his lack of a body, he appears much shorter and crippled in this form and wears the robe's hood up to hide his lack of a face. His eyes are a blazing yellow-gold with red pupils, and his hair having fallen off except for a few withered clumps of unnatural silver hair scattered atop his scalp. He wears silver-white gloves on his hands, each with a grey band on the wrist, while the rest of the glove, which has three black buttons lining one side, bells outwards. There is a black pauldron on both of his shoulders, each attached to his coat by two straps. He also wears black pants and black, silver-lined, knee-high boots identical to the ones worn by Dominion XIII members. On the Lich's chest is the Darkheart emblem, but it seems that it is not part of him, as when the Horned King merges with Chernabog, he loses both of his jackets and his gloves, and the emblem transfers to the God of Chaos. He also grows to a tremendous size and his eyes become completely red-orange in this form. The Horned King's red-silver coat is red on the inside and lined with gold, and also has a large black section that covers the lower half and shoulders of the coat. Upon closer inspection, this black section seems to be attached by several small pins or buttons around the hip and neck sections of the coat, as well as by a belt that wraps around the Lich's back and attaches to the rim of the coat. This coat is high-collared and completely unzipped, showing the second, shorter jacket the Lich wears underneath. The Horned King's second jacket is black and high-collared much like the outer coat. It is mostly unbuttoned and exposes the Horned King's rotting chest before being closed up by three buttons and two belts near the Lich's waist, only to flare outward again, leaving three buttons undone. Wrapped around the Horned King's entire ensemble is a black fur cloak, pinned to his coat with a curved, notched bone pin. It is also possible that in his obsession with godhood, the king has used his magical abilities to stave off death but is unable to keep his body from deteriorating as he is a skeletal creature with rotting flesh. Nevertheless, the decomposition seems only external as he is physically strong, fast and agile and able to project his voice. Abilities Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:13 Seekers of Darkness Category:The Elite Dominion Category:Darkhearts